Podemos Intentarlo
by lupiscisis
Summary: AU Despues de que Hermione sufriera un accidente donde casi muere, Harry se da cuenta que fue un tonto al dejarla irse de su lado y ahora hara lo que sea necesario para que ella lo perdone, pero Hermione no se lo pondra tan facil. HHr 4ever
1. La Llamada

Hola, aquí estoy subiendo una nueva historia, aunque lo de nuevo no es muy cierto que digamos, ya que esta historia es la primera que subí a la pagina de Fanfiction, pero por razones que no valen la pena mencionar lo quite, pero ahora he decidido ponerlo de nuevo y esperar que tenga el mismo o mejor recibimiento que la vez anterior

Bueno espero les guste y ya saben.

Ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia me pertenece todos son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling, que a pesar de haber separado a Harry y Hermione en sus libros, le agradezco el que los hiciera tan hermosamente compatibles, para que yo y muchos otros podamos escribir historias sobre lo que es el amor verdadero.

Después del discurso los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten.

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**Cáp. Uno **

**La llamada**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando el teléfono sonó y por alguna razón, el hombre que dormía supo que no debía de tratarse de nada bueno, así que se apresuro a contestar….

-Bueno

-¿Señor Potter?

-Si el habla

-Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, lo que pasa es que ha ocurrido un accidente

Harry sintió que se mareaba al escuchar lo que le decían por el otro lado del teléfono, trato de hablar, pero no lo consiguió

-¿Señor Potter sigue ahí?

Pregunto la voz de una mujer

-Si, sí lo siento, que me decía

-Que ha ocurrido un accidente, donde su esposa…

-¿En donde esta? – pregunto

-Esta en el hospital San Thomas….

A la mujer no le dio tiempo terminar de hablar, porque Harry ya había colgado y se vestía a toda prisa para poder salir,

Ya en camino hacia el hospital Harry no pudo evitar recordar el día en que conoció a su esposa…

"_La clase de Historia del Arte no era precisamente un parque de diversiones y menos para alguien que estaba ahí mas por obligación que por gusto, y ese era precisamente el caso de Harry Potter, quien al no poder evitar el aburrimiento que sentía se había puesto a jugar con el lápiz haciéndolo sonar contra la mesa, hasta que el profesor Snape le llamo la atención para que le pasara unos libros que necesitaba._

_-S__eñor Potter me haría el favor de comportarse como alguien de su edad y pasarme los libros que tiene al lado – dijo el horrendo profesor provocando así la risa de los ahí presentes, excepto la de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que observaba a Harry de una manera extraña, tanto que Harry volteo a verla y logro notar un leve sonrojo en le rostro de la chica, cuando ella noto que el la miraba, pero no le dio importancia y regreso al lugar donde estaba, para sentarse sin hacer nada mas que mirar con odio a Snape hasta que la clase termino…."_

_-*-*-_

Ring, ring, ring….

Sono el teléfono en la casa de una chica pelirroja que se despertó un tanto confundida a contestar

-Bueno, quién es y que quiere a esta hora de la madrugada – dijo furiosa

-Ginny soy yo, Harry

-Harry, que paso, estas bien, ¿donde estas? – pregunto angustiada la mujer

- Yo estoy bien, la que creo no esta bien es Hermione me hablaron del hospital San Thomas para decirme que había sufrido un accidente y voy hacia allá para ver que fue lo que paso, solo te hable para decirte donde voy a estar y que le digas a Ron lo que paso, esta bien

-Si pero, no entiendo porque tie…

-Solo has lo que te digo por favor, yo te hablo después – y colgó

-*-*-

"_Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en la clase del profesor Snape y Harry se encontraba en la lavandería, porque a su novia se la habia olvidado llevar _

_la ropa, aunque no estaba convencido de que así fuera, ya que sabia que a Cho no le gustaba ir a ese lugar pretextando que era alérgica al jabón que usaban ahí, en eso pensaba cuando en la puerta apareció la chica de la clase, que se llamaba Hermione según se había enterado después, quien pensando que no se encontraría a nadie conocido en ese lugar no se preocupo mucho por como iba vestida, ya que llevaba una blusa de tirantes verde limón con un short naranja y para rematar en el cabello llevaba un listón amarrado en forma de moño color morado, entro al lugar y enseguida quiso salir corriendo de ahí por que se dio cuenta de quien la observaba desde el fondo del establecimiento._

_Harry__, quien había encontrado divertida la forma en que Hermione iba vestida se dio cuenta de la cara que habia puesto ella cuando lo vio y de que parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento de ahí, pero por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía no quería que se fuera, así que lo siguiente que hizo, fue levantar la mano para saludarla e indicarle que se acercara, la chica al ver que Harry la saludaba no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse y maldecirse a si misma por no haber puesto un poco mas de cuidado al momento de vestirse ese día. _

_Ya teniendo a Hermione __más cerca de él, Harry pudo notar que ella estaba sonrojada y eso llamo la atención del moreno, ya que no entendía el porque eso le parecía tan adorable, pero decidió no darle importancia una vez mas, así que prefirió ir a saludar a la chica._

_-H__ola, por aquí hay una maquina libre – dijo tratando de no parecer muy ansioso por que Hermione se acercara a donde el estaba_

_Hermione por su parte sintió ganas de vomitar por los nervios de tener que estar junto a él y también por que no se explicaba como ese chico que solo conocía por que lo había visto en la clase del profesor Snape podía ponerla en esa situación tan embarazosa, entonces lo único que hizo fue acercarse y rogar por que su desayuno se mantuviera en su estomago _

_-Hola – __dijo finalmente cuando llego junto a Harry_

_-Hola – __volvió a decir este y se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo durante un rato hasta que Harry lo rompió diciendo _

_-B__uen clima el de hoy, ¿no? "genial Harry estas hablando del clima, ahora ella creerá que eres un tonto"_

_-Si muy bueno – __contesto ella un poco confundida _

_-Historia del Arte eh – dijo Harry después de un rato _

_-Si, así es _

_-Y __piensas ser profesora o algo así_

_-N__o, en realidad me gusta pintar y quisiera algún día poder llegar a ser conocida por eso_

_-V__aya, en verdad creo que lo lograras, estoy seguro, ya que he visto como tomas notas de cada palabra que dice Snape y eso es bueno – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo que a Hermione le temblaran las rodillas…"_

_-*-*-*-_

Ya eran las seis de la mañana cuando Harry llego a San Thomas, tenia la garganta seca ya que el solo pensar en lo que los doctores le dirían, no sabia si podría resistir el saber que Hermione estaba realmente mal, así que decidió darse prisa y buscar a alguien que le pudiese dar la información que el tanto temía recibir. Cuando entro al vestíbulo del hospital se dirigió a donde estaban unas enfermeras y les pregunto…

-Enfermera, podría ayudarme necesitó saber donde se encuentra mi esposa, Hermione Granger es su nombre – dijo con voz angustiada

-Por supuesto señor, permítame – dijo la enfermera y se puso a buscar a Hermione en la computadora, Harry al no recibir respuesta se puso a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, logrando así que el miedo que sentía se convirtiera en furia, entonces se dirigió hacia la enfermera y tan alto como pudo le dijo

-Ya la encontró o tendré que buscarla yo mismo, por que si es así entonces…-- pero no pudo terminar hablar por que entonces un doctor se le acerco y le dijo

-Señor lo mejor será que se calme o tendré que sacarlo

-Es que usted no entiende, mi esposa tuvo un accidente y me dijeron que estaba aquí, y cuando llego y pido información sobre ella no me dicen nada – concluyo mirando con furia a la enfermara a la que le había pedido ayuda anteriormente

-Lo entiendo, pero debe de recordar que esto es un hospital de acuerdo

-Si, lo siento no volverá a pasar – contesto mas tranquilo

-Bien, y ahora dígame cual es el nombre de su esposa

-Se llama Hermione, Hermione Granger— dijo angustiado al ver la expresión que había tomado el rostro del doctor, cuando le dio el nombre de su esposa

-Vaya, lo mejor será que venga a mi consultorio, ya que tengo que hablar con usted antes de que lo deje ver a su esposa, sígame por favor — le pidió el doctor a Harry, quien no sabia como reaccionaria en dado caso de que le dijeran que podía perder a Hermione de nuevo… y esta vez para siempre.

Continuara…


	2. Consecuencias

**Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de la señora Rowling y yo solo los tomo prestados, sin intención de lucro ni nada por el estilo **

Nota 1: El capitulo es algo corto, pero espero les guste y como la historia ya esta terminada, espero poder actualizar seguido, de lo contrario espero que sean buenos (as) y me tengan paciencia.

Nota 2: Quiero darle las gracias a alastor82, Portenoir2, Shura Dragon Fanel, Adrit126 y a Melrose Cullen por sus Reviews. Y me alegra que les gustara el comienzo de esta historia.

Bueno los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**Capitulo dos**

**Consecuencias **

"_-Hola, disculpa la tardanza ¿hace mucho que estas esperando? --le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla _

_-No __ -- contesto ella, un poco roja a causa del espontáneo saludo por parte del moreno_

_-Q__ue bueno -- dijo -- y entonces que ¿quieres hacer hoy? – pregunto Harry una vez que se sentó justo enfrente de la castaña _

_-N__o lo se, había pensado que podríamos ir a la galería de arte moderno o tal ves al museo, ya que se está presentado una exposición sobre Egipto y realmente quiero verla – Harry al escucharla hablar tan emocionada con la idea de ir al museo, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto Hermione para el, ya que en otros tiempos, si alguien le hubiera dicho que el pasaría un día entero en el museo, le habría contestado que eso era una tontería, pero ahora no le importaba estar en el museo por tres días o mas y todo debido a que iría con Hermione __**su **__Hermione _

– _Aunque si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa – dijo la castaña al ver la expresión que había tomado el rostro de Harry al escuchar la palabra "Museo", pero para su sorpresa, el moreno contesto --_

_-P__erfecto, entonces eso aremos _

_-H__ablas enserio – expresó Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que oía_

_-C__laro que hablo enserio, porque hoy voy hacer todo lo que tu quieras – respondió Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse de la silla, pero entonces ella pregunto --_

_-E__nserio Harry, ¿por que lo haces?, si tú mismo me dijiste que te aburren los museos – término mirando fijamente al moreno, quien sabía que no podría salir fácilmente librado de aquella situación –_

_-¿Qué?__, no lo hago por nada en especial, en verdad, solo lo hago por el simple hecho de que quiero pasar el día contigo eso es todo –dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, que para variar hizo que a Hermione se le detuviera el mundo."_

_**-*-*-**_

-Señor Potter, no es fácil lo que le voy a decir – le dijo el doctor a Harry, quien al escuchar eso sintió una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar

-¿Tan mal se encuentra mi esposa? -- pudo preguntar después de un rato

- Lamentablemente si, ya que debido a el choque que tuvo…

-Choque, pero que… como… -- fue lo que Harry dijo, ya que hasta ese momento no se había preguntado la causa por la que Hermione se encontraba en ese lugar –

-Si, bueno lo que nos dijeron es que ella iba en la carretera que conduce a los acantilados de Dover cuando otro auto que venia en sentido contrario la embistió haciéndola rodar varios metros hacia abajo, y esa es la razón por la cual su esposa se encuentra inconciente y…

Pero tampoco pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por Harry quien se había levantado de la silla donde estaba, y no paraba de dar vueltas por el consultorio y de decir cosas como: debí decirle, debí intentarlo, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, la voy a perder, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo…y muchas mas por el estilo, hasta que el doctor, quien había intentado calmar a Harry sin éxito alguno, no tuvo mas remedio que gritar para que el angustiado hombre le hiciera caso.

-¡Señor Potter será mejor que se tranquilice o tendré que llamar a una de las enfermeras para que le ponga un sedante! — dicho esto Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa, mas que sentarse y esperar a que el doctor le terminara de explicar lo que pasaba con Hermione

-Lo siento – respondió un poco más tranquilo

-Bien, entonces como le decía el accidente de su esposa fue mas grave de lo que pensábamos, ya que desde hace horas ella debió de haber despertado, pero no fue así porque a causa del golpe que recibió en la cabeza hay la posibilidad de que un coágulo de sangre se haya alojado en su cerebro y creemos que esa es la causa por la cual no despierta, así que hemos empezado a administrarle los medicamentos necesarios para mejorar su estado—

Harry al estar escuchando lo que el doctor le decía sobre Hermione solo dijo—

-Puedo verla

- Lamentablemente por ahora eso es imposible, ya que ella se encuentra en terapia intensiva, pero no se angustie no corre un peligro mayor al que ya le mencione – dijo ultimo el doctor, pero Harry no pudo evitar exaltarse y decir –

- ¡Pero me acaba de decir que mi esposa tiene un coagulo en el cerebro y que por eso no despierta y solo me dice que no me angustie!

-Señor Potter, entiendo como se siente en este momento, pero lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es descansar y avisar a su familia y yo lo mantendré informado sobre la salud de su esposa – indicó antes de dar media vuelta y dejar solo a Harry quien derepente dijo—

-Samantha, tengo que verla y explicarle lo que sucede con Hermione –y salio a toda prisa rumbo a la salida.


	3. Recuerdos

_Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ya que si yo los hubiera creado Harry y Hermione hubieran terminado juntos en el final de los libros y no con los pelirrojos, aclarado el asunto los dejo para que lean._

_Que lo disfruten _

**PODEMOS INTENTARLO**

**Cap. Tres**

**Recuerdos**

-Ron abre la puerta, con un demonio -- dijo una chica pelirroja mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas -- necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, abre o te...

- No sabes que hay gente que intenta dormir – señalo el hombre que se asomo por la puerta del departamento de al lado –

-Si, pues duérmase ya que no le estoy hablando a usted – contesto la chica sin importarle ser grosera y el hombre regreso al interior del departamento diciéndole unas cuantas palabrotas a la pelirroja quien dijo –

- Eso lo será usted

-Hermanita que modo de contestar es esa, ya se te olvidaron los modales – le decía el chico que acababa de abrir la puerta

-Ahora no es momento para tus bromas Ron, ya que ha pasado algo muy grave – al oír eso el pelirrojo perdió el color en la cara y todo rastro de sonrisa

- ¿Que es lo que paso? – pregunto

- Es Harry, me llamo para decirme que Hermione había tenido un accidente y que iba hacia el hospital para ver que era lo que le había pasado y para que te avisara

-Y me lo dices hasta ahora, Ginny en verdad eres una irresponsable ya que…

-Ey no me hables así, ya que por si no te has dado cuenta yo no era la que no habría la puerta – dijo con un tono que hizo que al chico le diera miedo –

- Esta bien no te molestes, ya que no es el momento más adecuado – índico tratando de calmar los ánimos de su hermana quien dijo –

-Eso ya lo se, pero entonces que vamos hacer – dijo ella mas tranquila

-En primer lugar tengo que ir al hospital a ver como se encuentra Harry por que estar en esta situación no debe de ser fácil para el y segundo tu te quedaras aquí – le dijo mientras se vestía para marcharse –

-Pero por que me tengo que quedar aquí si yo soy…

-Porque por el momento es lo mejor

-Pero…

-Pero nada Ginny, tú te quedarás aquí y es una orden – expreso con un tono serio que hizo que la chica solo dijera –

-Esta bien, pero avísame como se encuentra el, y ella también de acuerdo – indico unos momento después

-Te avisare, lo prometo – y salio del departamento dejando a su hermana sola.

-+-+-

"_-Te lo digo enserio, o me dices lo que te pasa o tendrás que llevarme al hospital por el ataque de nervios que me estas provocando – le decía Hermione a un nervioso Harry que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la sala del departamento de esta – _

_-B__ueno lo voy a decir, pero si tú no quieres aceptar lo que yo te pregunte, lo entenderé y nada cambiara entre nosotros de acuerdo _

_-Harry me estas asustando _

_-P__romételo Hermione, prométeme que a pesar de lo que te voy a decir nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, claro si tu no aceptas mi propuesta, por que si la aceptas si cambiaran algunas cosas… pero eso es otro tema – dijo un Harry tan pálido que otro poco y se vería através de el –_

_-¿P__ero de que estas hablando?— expreso una confundida Hermione _

_-¡P__romételo!_

_-__Bien lo prometo, y ahora dime lo que te pasa, pero primero siéntate por que no te puedo poner atención si vas de un lado a otro – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo y lo conducía al sillón_

_-N__o Hermione no me quiero sentar, por que si no aceptas lo que te voy a pedir la salida me quedara lejos y…_

_-Y __eso que, además no creo que sea tan grave lo que me vas a decir ¿o si? – dijo no tan segura de querer escuchar la respuesta del moreno, que ya se había sentado y no dejaba de moverse como un niño chiquito a quien no lo dejan jugar –_

_-N__o, no te asustes no es nada grave te lo aseguro _

_-E__ntonces dime que pasa, por que estas tan nervioso – señalo Hermione y Harry que había recuperado el color en la cara, lo perdió de nuevo al ver que la castaña lo miraba fijamente— y tan pálido_

_-E__sta bien ya te lo voy a decir – dijo Harry aclarando su garganta— Hermione hace mas de un año que somos amigos, ¿cierto?— pregunto _

_-S__i, así es_

_-B__ien y en todo ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, como el fin de mi relación con Cho y de la tuya con el tal Cormac, que la verdad nunca entendí como pudiste fijarte en el, por que yo creo que es un completo idiota, pero en fin creo que el que termináramos con ellos fue lo mejor no –_

_-S__i eso creo_

_-Y hemos visto que tenemos muchas cosas en común, bueno no tantas, por que a ti te gusta ir a las bibliotecas por diversión y yo solo voy cuando es realmente necesario, a ti te gusta la clase de Historia de Snape y yo la odio pero…_

_-Harry ya entendí, tú y yo no tenemos muchas cosas en común – indico la castaña bajando la mirada, Harry al ver la expresión de __esta se apresuro a decir_

_- Hermione no me dejaste terminar de hablar y creo que has malentendido, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que a mi no me gustan ninguna de esas cosas tanto como a ti, yo las hago y sabes ¿Por qué? — le pregunto mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba y hacia que lo mirara, entonces esta respondió_

_-N__o, no se por que las haces_

_-L__as hago por que te amo Hermione, y no me preguntes como paso, por que ni yo mismo lo se, lo único que si te puedo decir es que si tengo que pasar toda mi vida en la clase de Snape o en una biblioteca para que me aceptes lo hare, por que eso es lo que quiero Hermione, quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, así que ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – termino, pero para su desilusión la castaña no hizo ni dijo nada, entonces Harry se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla escucho _

_-Y__o también te amo Harry y quiero pasar mi vida contigo y acepto casarme contigo— entonces Harry volteo y se encontró frente a la mujer que hacia que le templaran las piernas cada ves que se le acercaba y con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, entonces Harry se acerco a Hermione y la beso con la mas infinita ternura de la que fue capaz y ella respondió de igual forma._

_-+-+-_

_- __"_Harry tienes que dejar de pensar en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es lo que le vas a decir a Samantha cuando la veas"_ — _se decía Harry mientras se acercaba a tocar la puerta de una casa

Toc, toc

Sonó la puerta y la voz de una chica contesto –

-Ya voy, un momento, dije que ya venia así que deje de... señor que hace usted aquí – dijo algo sorprendida al ver a Harry parado en la puerta

-Hola Karla, discúlpame por tocar así, pero necesito hablar con Samantha y se que anoche se quedo aquí así que…

-Quiere que la llame

-Si no te importa

-Claro que no, pero pase y tome asiento en lo que voy por ella – le dijo dejándolo entrar— le puedo ofrecer algo de beber

- No gracias así estoy bien— contesto el moreno

- Bien, entonces ahora llamo a Sam – y cuando iba a subir las escaleras choco con una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes que muy risueña le dijo—

-Ey sube con más cuidado o tendremos un accidente muy serio aquí – pero al ver la cara de seriedad de su amiga expreso – Karla que pasa por que tienes esa cara – y su amiga dijo –

-Es que en la sala te buscan

-¿A mi, y quien?

-Él – indico señalando a Harry y entonces la castaña muy sorprendida al verlo ahí pregunto –

-¿Papa, que haces aquí? – a lo que Harry contesto –

- Sam, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ****también quiero darle las gracias a los que han dejado sus Reviews.**

**Bueno me voy, cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Lupiscisis **

**Xoxoxo**


	4. Realidad

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**Cap. **

**Cuatro**

**Realidad**

_-__¡Ron, Ron tengo una gran noticia que darte! – decía un emocionado Harry mientras entraba a la oficina de su pelirrojo amigo quien solo dijo_

_-Si__ Harry puedes pasar – respondió el hombre desde atrás de su escritorio_

_- Lo siento Ron, pero no podía esperar mas para darte la noticia mas grande de todos los tiempos y… oh lo siento Ginny no te había visto, ¿como estas? – dijo de pronto el moreno mientras iba a saludar a la chica que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina_

_- Harry no tienes por que disculparte, y yo estoy bien gracias, pero cual es la gran noticia, digo si se puede saber – le expreso la pelirroja a Harry mientras lo saludaba con un abrazo y un beso que lograron ponerlo bastante incomodo _

_-S__i Harry ya dinos cual es esa noticia tan maravillosa – interrumpió Ron mientras reprendía a su hermana con la mirada por la forma en que saludo a su amigo_

_-B__ueno lo que pasa es que hace un rato hable con Hermione y me dijo que recibió el resultado de los análisis que le hicieron y ¡esta embarazada!, lo puedes creer mi Hermione esta embaraza voy a ser papá – dijo Harry radiante de felicidad_

_-¡V__aya hermano esa si es una gran noticia, felicidades! – contesto su amigo mientras lo abrazaba, pero contrario a la felicidad que expresaba el pelirrojo su hermana había perdido por completo el color del rostro _

_-__ Si felicidades Harry – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano y este la miraban – y me encantaría quedarme para festejar el acontecimiento, pero recordé que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender… así que me voy, cuídense – despidiéndose de ellos con un beso – y Harry felicita a Hermione de mi parte de acuerdo y a ti Ron te veo en la mañana – dijo finalmente la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejar a los dos amigos algo confundidos por su comportamiento._

_- Y __bien que ¿quieres hacer? – pregunto Ron un momento después a lo que Harry contesto_

_-A__ que te refieres con eso de que quiero hacer_

_-A __que a donde quieres ir, por que esto hay que festejarlo -- repuso el pelirrojo mientras se ponía el saco_

_-N__o creo que sea buena idea además quiero estar con Hermione por que…_

_-Ah no, ni se te ocurra decir que no iremos a festejar por que tú y Hermione me han hecho esperar dos largos años para decirme que voy a ser tío, así que vámonos_

_Dijo mientras empujaba a Harry hacia la salida"_

Samantha Potter Granger era una chica de quince años y como tal ya no le gustaba la idea de que sus padres la trataran como a una niña, así que cuando su papá apareció en casa de su amiga, casi le da un infarto y fue directo hacia el decidida a empezar uno de sus discursos sobre el trauma que eso le ocasionaría, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de cansancio y angustia que tenia el rostro de este, todo indicio de reclamos desapareció de su mente.

-¿Papa que haces aquí? – acercándose

-Sam, tenemos que hablar – el tono en que dijo eso, hizo que Samantha se angustiara y dijera

-Paso algo malo, ¿cierto? – sus palabras no sorprendieron a Harry, ya que si en algo Sam se parecía a Hermione era en que ambas podían ver cuando a el le preocupa o le molestaba algo, así que Harry no tuvo mas remedio que decirle la verdad a su hija

-Sam se trata de Hermione – dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros

-¿Mi mamá? ¡Que le paso a mi mamá! – Dijo la llorosa joven mientras se acercaba mas a Harry – papá, por favor dime que le paso a mi mamá

-Ella tuvo un accidente en su auto anoche y ahora esta en el hospital

-Pero, por que… como… quiero verla, llévame a verla – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba suplicante a Harry.

*_*_*

-Buenos días, señorita – le dijo Ron a una enfermera – estoy buscando a una amiga, la trajeron aquí en la madrugada y quisiera saber cual es su estado de salud - concluyo el pelirrojo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la enfermera

-Bien y dígame cual es el nombre de su amiga – respondió

-Ella se llama Hermione Granger

- Permítame… a si, aquí esta pero la paciente en este momento no puede recibir visitas, y el medico que esta a cargo de ella esta en el quirófano – le informo mientras sostenía el expediente de Hermione

-Entiendo, pero usted no me puede decir ¿como esta? – pregunto de nuevo

-Lo siento no estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información, pero si gusta esperar al medico de su amiga el le dará toda la información que quiera— dijo la enfermara antes de volver a poner la vista en los expedientes que revisaba

-Gracias – dijo Ron tratando de contener el enojo que lo recorría en ese momento

-Pero cuando iba a sentarse vio que entraba Harry acompañado de Samantha, así que fue a su encuentro y cuando llego ahí dijo

-Harry, vine en cuanto Ginny me contó lo que había pasado y bueno tu como te estas – le dijo a su amigo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-Gracias por venir Ron, en verdad, y yo estoy bien, aunque algo preocupado por que no me han dejado ver a Hermione

-Bueno hace rato pregunte y me dijeron que el medico que la esta cuidando me daría información, así que porque no preguntas cuando la podremos ver

- Tienes razón, voy a buscarlo, pero puedo pedirte un favor – le dijo Harry a Ron antes de irse

-El que quieras

-Podrías quedarte con Sam, ella esta algo alterada y no la quiero dejar sola

-Descuida yo me quedo con ella – contesto el pelirrojo

-Gracias, ahora regreso – y se fue en busca del medico, entonces Ron se acerco adonde se encontraba una muy callada Samantha y eso preocupo al pelirrojo ya que esa no era la actitud normal de la chica

-Hola Sam – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-Hola tío Ron, ¿que haces aquí? – contesto la chica

-Bueno vine a ver como esta la salud de tu mamá, pero aun no podemos verla

-Ah – fue la única respuesta que Ron obtuvo de la chica

Mientras tanto Harry fue en busca del doctor que atendía a Hermione, para preguntarle cuando iban a dejar que la vieran y tuvo suerte ya que cuando iba a preguntar por el, fue el mismo doctor quien lo llamo y le dijo

-Señor Potter que bueno que lo encuentro, tengo que darle información sobre su esposa – entonces Harry se sintió aliviado pero a la vez sintió mucho miedo ya que no sabía que era lo que el doctor podía decirle – ¿señor se encuentra bien? – pregunto el doctor a lo que el moreno contesto

-Si, si estoy bien, pero dígame como esta mi esposa

-Su esposa ha empezado a reaccionar a los medicamentos que le pusimos y fue trasladada a una habitación, así que si quiere puede pasar a verla

- Si, si quiero verla – fue lo único que contesto

-Pues vamos entonces – dijo el doctor y condujo a Harry hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione.

*_*_*

-Bien señor Potter pase, aquí esta su esposa – le dijo el doctor a Harry, entonces este entro en el cuarto donde efectivamente se encontraba Hermione, pero Harry se impresiono cuando la vio, puesto que ella se encontraba cubierta por cables que la unían a varios aparatos y otras cosas que el no sabia para que eran, así que le dijo al doctor que le explicara el por que de la situación

- Doctor dígame por que esta ella así, si usted me dijo que ya había reaccionado a los medicamentos

-Y así es, pero el medicamento solo sirve para eliminar el coagulo que tenia en el cerebro

-Entonces ya no lo tiene

-No, ya no lo tiene pero desafortunadamente no podemos saber cuando va a poder despertar – le informo el doctor – pero tenga la seguridad de que aremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que ella este bien – concluyo el doctor mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y daba media vuelta hacia la salida, pero entonces el moreno lo detuvo y pregunto

-Doctor, ¿ella puede escucharme?

-No lo se, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo, así que hable con ella y tal vez eso ayude a que despierte – le indico antes de irse, entonces Harry se acerco a donde estaba Hermione y de quedo ahí parado junto a ella sin hacer nada hasta que decidió hablarle

-Hola preciosa soy yo, Harry, se que estarás preguntando que…-- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese momento entro una mujer de cabello rubio que sin mas se acerco y abrazo a la inconciente Hermione y comenzó a hablarle ignorándolo por completo

-Ay linda que te hicieron, mira nada mas como te dejaron, pero deja que encuentre al que te hizo esto y … ¿quien es usted? – Pregunto cuando vio a Harry – ah ya se, seguramente eres el idiota que dejo así a mi amiga – le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno quien ofendido ante tal acusación dijo

-Claro que no, yo no soy el que dejo así a Hermione

-No y entonces ¿quien eres?

- Pues yo soy… un minuto yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones de quien soy a una mujer que ni siquiera se quien es – le indico mientras la veía con desconfianza, entonces la rubia contesto

-Pues yo me llamo Luna Lovegood y soy amiga de Hermione – Harry pensó que eso era mentira puesto que esa tal Luna no era precisamente el tipo de amiga que Hermione tendría, por que bueno, el sabía que la castaña era muy "selectiva" cuando de hacer amigos se trataba y eso estaba pensando cuando escucho que le hablaban

-Oye estas bien o que te pasa – le decía la rubia

-No me pasa nada – respondió en forma cortante – solo que no puedo creer que tu seas amiga de Hermione

-Y ¿por que no? – lo cuestiono

-Bueno, es que no eres precisamente del tipo de amigas que ella tendría, eso es todo – le explico

-Pues es mejor que lo creas, por que esa es la verdad y ahora eres tu el que me tiene que decir quien eres y que haces aquí – le señaló al ojiverde

-Yo soy, Harry Potter y soy el esposo de Hermione –contesto y entonces la rubia levanto una ceja y dijo

-Vaya, así que tú eres Harry

-Si ¿Por qué? – pregunto

-No por nada, pero creo que te equivocaste en algo

-En que

-En que dijiste que eres esposo de Hermione y por lo que ella me contó ustedes se divorciaron hace casi tres años, no es así – y ahí estaba la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad de la que Harry había querido olvidarse y que gracias a Luna estaba de regreso

- Si eso es verdad, pero no creo que cambie algo si digo que soy su esposo o no – cruzándose de brazos

-Pues yo creo que si cambia en mucho que lo digas, ya que no creo que a mi amiga le agrade que tu andes diciendo a diestra y siniestra que eres su esposo cuando eso es mentira – le dijo casi gritando, entonces Harry quien había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia ante esa mujer que se atrevía a meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia dijo

-Sabes creo que lo mejor es que te vayas – y entonces Luna quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír muy molesta contesto

-¡Como te atreves a darme órdenes, cuando tú eres el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí! – apuntando con el dedo a Harry, quien no le dio importancia alguna al gesto de la mujer

-Eso crees

-Si eso creo

-Pues siento decepcionarte por que yo no me voy a mover de aquí – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Hermione

-Pues yo tampoco me voy – dijo Luna y se sentó sobre la cama de la castaña y ahí se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que entro una enfermera y al verlos les dijo

-Pero que hacen aquí, las horas de visita ya pasaron así que les pido que se vayan por favor

-Lo siento pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que este señor se vaya primero – comento Luna y entonces Harry harto de que la rubia se refiriera hacia el de esa forma repuso

-Lo siento señorita, pero la dama aquí presente no entiende que yo como esposo de la paciente…

-Ex esposo – expreso la rubia

-¡Lo que sea! – indico Harry muy molesto – no pienso moverme de aquí

-La verdad es que los dos tendrán que irse, por que las indicaciones que dio el doctor fueron que la paciente necesita tranquilidad y silencio

-Pero… – dijeron los dos al unísono

-Pero nada, ahora por favor salgan – indico la enfermera y muy a su pesar los dos salieron del cuarto – así esta mejor y no se preocupen que yo me encargare de cuidar de la paciente y cualquier cambio que se presente se los comunicaremos de inmediato – finalizo la enfermera cuando los dejo en el pasillo

-Gracias, Potter ahora por tu culpa ya no puedo estar con mi amiga – empezó a decir Luna, pero Harry decidió ignorarla e ir a donde estaban Ron y Samantha ya que los había dejado en la sala de espera y por culpa de la rubia no les había podido decir que pasaba con Hermione

-Ron, Ron despierta – comento Harry mientras movía a su pelirrojo amigo quien se había quedado dormido

-Que… no la grande… si esa – dijo este entre sueños

-¡Ron despierta! – grito Harry

-Que pasa, Harry no tienes que gritar así – dijo indignado por la forma que había tenido su amigo para despertarlo

-Ron, ¿donde esta Sam? – pregunto sin darle importancia a los reclamos de su amigo quien solo dijo

-Sam esta, esta… – no sabia donde estaba la chica, esa era la respuesta— ahí, ahí esta – dijo mientras señalaba aliviado hacia donde estaba Samantha acompañada de Luna

-Ay no es cierto – expreso Harry y fue en "rescate" de su hija

- Oye espérame – dijo Ron mientras intentaba alcanzar al moreno

-…pero ella esta bien no te preocupes – escucho Harry que le decía Luna a su hija

-Sam que haces aquí – le dijo a la ojiverde mientras le ponía el brazo sobre los hombros de manera protectora

-No te preocupes papá ella es Luna, y es amiga de mi mamá – contesto tranquilamente la chica

-Si eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es que te esta diciendo

-Solo le estoy diciendo el estado de salud en el que se encuentra su madre, eso es todo

- Gracias, pero para eso estoy yo, que soy su padre – dijo acercando mas a su hija hacia el

-Pero que les pasa, ¿por que se hablan de esa forma? — pregunto Samantha

- No es nada Sam, ahora si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la casa y te quedaras ahí hasta que tu mami este mejor— le dijo Luna a la chica en tono cariñoso, pero entonces Harry dijo

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi hija, pero ella se quedara conmigo – dando media vuelta y jalando a Samantha de la mano, pero Luna lo detuvo y dijo

-Y por que no dejas que ella decida

- Esta bien como quieras – contesto Harry – y bien Sam con quien quieres estar – dijo

-Te agradezco la invitación Luna, pero quiero quedarme con mi papá – contesto tranquilamente la chica

-Ya la oíste se quiere quedar conmigo, así que gracias otra vez por tu interés, pero ya nos vamos – exclamo un triunfante Harry mientras tomaba nuevamente de la mano a su hija y se daba la vuelta, pero otra vez fue detenido por la rubia quien se acerco a Samantha y le dijo en un tono de voz lo bastante fuerte para que Harry también la escuchara

-Esta bien Sam vete con tu papá, pero si te aburres de estar con el, que es lo mas probable solo llámame y yo voy por ti de acuerdo

-De acuerdo Luna así lo haré, gracias – respondió la chica mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien le dijo a Harry

-Cuídala

-No tienes por que decirlo — dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía a la salida

-¿Y quien es la rubia? – pregunto Ron cuando estuvo de nuevo cerca de Harry

-Es Luna una amiga de Hermione – informo mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto de una de las bolsas de su pantalón

-Vaya, pues tiene su carácter eh – dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba como Luna intentaba abrir la puerta de auto

-Si ya lo creo

-Es muy linda cuando llegas a conocerla – dijo de pronto Samantha – ya lo verás

-Si tú lo dices – contesto Harry –

-Bueno, yo los dejo por que tengo que pasar a la oficina antes de ir a casa de Ginny… y quieres que le diga algo de tu parte – dijo en un tono de voz que solo Harry escuchara

-Solo explícale como están las cosas con Hermione, y que me quedare con Sam, yo la llamo después— le explico Harry

- Bien, me voy – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo y después otro a Sam, para después subir a su auto desaparecer en la carretera

-Bien Sam, es hora de irnos – le dijo Harry a su hija una vez dentro del auto

-A donde iremos, ¿a tu departamento o la casa de mi mamá? – pregunto la castaña sin mirar a Harry

-No lo se, adonde tu quieras – respondió un tanto incomodo por la situación

-Entonces vamos a la casa de mi mamá

-Vamos pues – fue lo último que Harry dijo

Y se fueron en dirección a la casa donde vivían Hermione y Samantha

_Espero les haya gustado ya que a partir de aquí ya se entenderán muchas cosas_

_Me voy cuídense y espero que me dejen Reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo_

_Adiós _


	5. Miedo

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y me han dicho que también tengo que poner a WB. en propietarios, pero no se ¿? así que si no es cierto avísenme porfa

Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Miedo**

_Hermione se encontraba en su estudio terminando de pintar un cuadro para su primera exhibición, como artista en solitario, ya que anteriormente había hecho exposiciones con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, pero ahora era diferente, lo haría ella sola y eso la ponía nerviosa y mas aun por que el cuadro no quedaba como ella quería, estaba apunto de arrojarlo al suelo cuando una peluda criatura obstruyo su vista _

_-Pero que… _

_-¿Te gusta? – dijo Harry mientras le entregaba un lindo conejo de felpa, que la castaña acepto feliz_

_-Si, es muy bonito, pero no crees que ya me has dado muchos_

_-Pero quien dijo que era para ti – contesto el moreno con el ceño fruncido, entonces Hermione imito el gesto y pregunto_

_-¿Entonces para quien es?_

_-Para la hermosa bebé, que esta aquí – le dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del ya visible vientre de Hermione y hablaba con el – ¿te gusta? – Pegando un oído al vientre de la castaña quien se encontraba muy divertida ante las ocurrencias de Harry – ajá, si y luego, bien entiendo si es lo que quieres eso haré – decía mientras asentía y se ponía de pie_

_-¿Ya terminaron de hablar? – pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa_

_-Si, y fue una conversación muy entretenida_

_-Que bueno_

_-Si, y nuestra hija me pidió que hiciera algo_

_-¿Enserio y que?_

_-Pues esto – y puso las manos sobre el rostro de la castaña y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que pronto se convirtió en uno mas apasionado, hasta que la castaña se vio obligada a separarse de Harry quien extrañado por la actitud de su esposa pregunto_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Pasa que ya se como terminaran las cosas si seguimos besándonos de esa forma_

_-Y no te gusta la idea – dijo el moreno mientras envolvía nuevamente a la castaña con sus brazos y volvía a besarla _

_-Claro que me gusta _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Tengo que terminar este cuadro para mañana – separándose del moreno nuevamente y mostrándole el dichoso cuadro_

_-Pero que le hace falta, si yo lo veo muy bien – dijo Harry mientras examinaba con detenimiento la pintura_

_-Como dices eso, si solo esta ahí, sin hacer nada – dijo la castaña con frustración ante las palabras de Harry _

_-Pero mi cielo, eso es lo que hacen generalmente los cuadros, se quedan quietos – tomando a Hermione por los hombros y poniendo una sonrisa algo burlona, entonces la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago y le dijo_

_-Muy gracioso, pero a lo que me refiero es que si lo vez no te transmite nada y a mi no me gusta que solo sea un cuadro mas – dijo desanimada, entonces Harry quien no iba a permitir que su Hermione se deprimiera y mas por culpa de un tonto cuadro dijo_

_-Bien entonces dame estas cosas – tomando la paleta de pinturas – y mejoremos a este… - mirando el cuadro, tratando de saber que era lo que Hermione había pintado_

_-Fénix – indico la castaña al ver el rostro de su esposo_

_-¿Fénix? ¿Por qué un fénix?_

_-No lo se, solo sentí que debía de pintar uno_

_-Bien, si eso sentiste, hay que terminarlo – y comenzó a pintar, era la primera vez que Harry ayudaba a Hermione con una de sus pinturas, y la castaña se sentía emocionada y temerosa a la vez ya que no sabia como terminaría el cuadro, pero pasado un tiempo se quedo asombrada ante lo que sus ojos vieron, ya que la pintura que en un principio no le transmitía nada, ahora transmitía todo el cariño y sobre todo el amor que Harry sentía por ella, ya que el Fénix que antes estaba pintado sobre una superficie vacía, ahora estaba rodeado de una especie de neblina dorada que hacia parecer que aquella mítica criatura en cualquier momento extendería las alas y saldría volando del cuadro._

_-¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Harry al no obtener una respuesta inmediata de Hermione, entonces ella quien solo observaba la pintura volteo a mirarlo y con la emoción reflejada en los ojos dijo_

_-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Harry - y le dio un beso como agradecimiento - en verdad es fantástico ¿como lograste hacer algo así? _

_-No lo se, aunque creo que tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que si no terminabas este cuadro, no podríamos hacer cosas mas divertidas – respondió al acercarse a ella con una sonrisa traviesa, que Hermione imito y pregunto_

_¿Y que cosas divertidas son esas?_

_-Esto no te da una idea de lo que podría ser – dijo antes de besarla_

_-Creo que ya se a que te refieres – dijo la castaña una vez que Harry dejo de besar su boca y centro su atención en el cuello de esta _

_Y aquel estudio fue el mudo testigo del gran amor que Harry y Hermione se profesaban el uno al otro._

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el accidente de Hermione, y durante ese tiempo la salud de la castaña seguía siendo la misma, ella no despertaba, esto representaba un cambio importante en el ritmo de vida de Harry, ya que desde su divorcio el moreno no había faltado tantos días a su oficina como en esos momentos, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que ahora lo único que le importaba era estar al lado de Samantha quien había aceptado de buena manera que su padre se involucrara de nuevo en su vida, y no es que el moreno se haya apartado de su hija cuando se divorcio de Hermione, pero era agradable que la llevara a la escuela como lo hacia antes, excepto cuando Harry era rodeado por las profesoras del colegio, quienes con la excusa de ofrecerle ayuda en lo que necesitara, no perdían oportunidad para coquetearle aun sabiendo que su esposa estaba inconciente en el Hospital.

-¡No puedo creer que sea tan descarada! – decía Samantha indignada mientras ella y su amiga Karla se dirigían a la cafetería de la escuela

-Bueno todos sabemos que la profesora Chang es algo… coqueta – decía la joven rubia mientras sacaba unas galletas de la maquina expendedora – pero no la puedes culpar, ya que si yo tuviera unos años más haría lo mismo que hizo ella, ya que tu papá es muy atractivo…

-¡Karla!

-¡Que, es la verdad!

-Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo la profesora, aunque se que él no le haría caso nunca, y menos ahora que esta saliendo con Ginny – comento la castaña con cierta amargura en el tono de su voz

-¿Ginny? ¿Quién es Ginny? – pregunto Karla una vez que estuvieron sentadas

-Ginny es la abogada de _"Potter & Weasley"_, ya sabes la empresa de mi papá y tío Ron, y es con quien ha estado saliendo los últimos meses

-Y eso no te gusta ¿cierto?

-No, no me gusta y no es por que Ginny no quiera a mi papá, ya que la conozco y en verdad esta enamorada de él, pero para serte sincera yo lo que mas quiero…

-Es que tus padres volvieran a estar juntos – termino Karla por su amiga, ya que no era la primera vez que la castaña expresaba el deseo de ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo

-Pero supongo, que me tengo que conformar con que se lleven bien, y eso si mi madre llega a despertar – dijo cabizbaja

-¡Ah no!, no empieces con tus cosas que este día esta muy bonito como para que lo arruines poniéndote triste, además estoy segura que tu madre despertara pronto – la animo – y mejor démonos prisa que no tarda en terminar el receso y ya sabes como se pone la señorita Dùbe si llegamos tarde.

* * *

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su oficina cerrando el trato más importante de su vida hasta entonces y ese era la firma de un contrato que haría que _"Potter & Weasley"_ se expandiera a America y Asia con la construcción de la cadena hotelera de Kajura Kotani la joven heredera de la familia Kotani.

-¿Están de acuerdo con los términos del contrato? – pregunto la pelirroja a los abogados de la señorita Kotani

-Claro que estamos de acuerdo y créanos Weasley nunca dudamos en que podríamos llegar a este acuerdo tan beneficioso, para las dos partes – dijo uno de los abogados, quien era algo mayor, ofreciéndole una mano a Ginny quien la acepto con una gran sonrisa en la cara ante el hecho que el sueño de expandir P&W, que Harry, su hermano y ella misma habían ambicionado durante años, ahora era una realidad que seguramente cambiaria sus vidas

-Eso era el principal motivo, señor Takahashi que ambas partes saliéramos beneficiadas de todo esto

-Si, pero lo único malo, es que no pudimos hablar con el señor Potter ni con su hermano – intervino un segundo abogado

-Lo se, y es una lastima, ya que ambos están muy interesados en el proyecto, pero mi hermano tuvo que ir a supervisar la construcción del edificio Norton y Harry…

-No diga nada, ya sabemos del accidente de su esposa, y es entendible que no tenga interés en estar aquí, cuando la mujer que ama esta en peligro – intervino el abogado mayor, mientras volteaba a mirar a su compañero, razón por la cual no pudo ver el rostro contrariado de Ginny al escuchar lo que había dicho

-Bueno, nos vamos y otra vez gusto en verla y hacer tratos con usted señorita Weasley

Se despidieron los hombres y salieron de la oficina de la pelirroja

Después de la reunión de la mañana, Ginny había estado resolviendo asuntos menos complicados para la empresa, cuando su teléfono sonó y al contestar una voz familiar y algo cansada le dijo

-Hola Gin

-¡Harry, que gusto me da escucharte!

-A mi también, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, ahora que hablo contigo ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en mi oficina, por que no vienes y hablamos – Ginny apenas escucho lo que dijo el moreno y salio de inmediato hacia el lugar

* * *

Toc, toc

-Adelante

-Harry cielo, que bueno que ya estas aquí – dijo la pelirroja al acercarse al moreno quien la recibió con un abrazo, ya que por alguna razón sentía que debía disculparse con ella por no haberla llamado o buscado antes

-Lo siento Ginny, siento no haberte buscado y explicarte lo que sucedió – dijo Harry una vez que rompió el abrazo y regresaba al lugar que ocupaba detrás de su escritorio, dejando a Ginny en espera de un beso, que no llego

-No digas nada yo entiendo, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – sentándose frente al moreno

-Esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe ya que aun no saben por que no despierta

-¿Y Sam, como lo ha tomado?

-Bien, con la escuela y sus clases de piano no tiene mucho tiempo para angustiarse por su madre

-Que bueno, pero supongo que ahora que has regresado al trabajo ella pasara algún tiempo sola – dijo la pelirroja

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hija este sola, yo solo he venido a terminar algunos pendientes y a cancelar otros, ya que no pienso regresar a la empresa hasta que Hermione despierte

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso, hay cosas que necesitan de tu supervisión!

-¡Y lo se!, pero en este momento hay cosas mas importante para mi, que venir a la empresa, además aquí están Ron y tú

-Si pero…

-Pero nada Ginny, ya tome una decisión y no la pienso cambiar, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir por Sam a la escuela – dijo Harry mientras llamaba a su asistente

-Esta bien, ¿pero nos vemos en la noche?

-No, lo siento pero esta noche me quedare en el hospital – dijo Harry mirándola y al darse cuenta de la decepción en el rostro de Ginny agrego – pero si quieres el viernes podríamos ir a cenar

-Eso seria estupendo – respondió mas animada

-Entonces el viernes será – repitió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ginny salio de la oficina de Harry con la esperanza renovada, ya que el hecho de que Harry la invitara a salir, significaba que la había extrañado, o tal vez podría significar que se quería disculpar de alguna forma por no haberla buscado durante dos semanas, en las cuales había estado en el hospital cuidando a Hermione, quien a pesar de estar inconciente lograba que la pelirroja sintiera miedo de poder perder a Harry, ya que en el fondo de su corazón sabia que el moreno no había dejado de querer a la castaña, aunque el mismo Harry se negara a reconocerlo.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y ya saben, espero sus Reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo y claro, para saber si la historia les gusta**

**Me voy, cuídense ok**

**Adiós **

**P.D. Si quieren y tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mi otra historia que se llama "Alguien como Tú", que ya va por el capitulo trece**

**Ahora si **

**Hasta la próxima**


	6. El Principio del Fin

¡Hola!, gente linda, aquí estoy con este nuevo capitulo, que ha como me costo encontrarlo, por que como saben esta historia ya es viejita y ya esta terminada, y tal parece que lo borre en uno de esos días en los que limpie mi papelera de reciclaje, pero por milagro lo encontré en un disquete (se darán cuenta de la antigüedad de mi computadora) que tenia guardado por si las dudas, así que por eso, aquí lo tienen es algo corto, pero espero que les guste

Y mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y los que no, pero se toman un tiempo para leer lo que a mi mente se le ocurre, también mil gracias.

Y sin más que decir los dejo para que lean.

Que lo disfruten

**Podemos Intentarlo**

**Capitulo seis**

**El Principio del Fin**

_Ginny Weasley se encontraba muy entusiasmada eligiendo un vestido para la cita que tenia con Harry y no era para menos que se encontrara tan emocionada con la idea, ya que aunque había tratado de no hacerse ilusiones con respecto a lo que Harry le diría, aun guardaba la esperanza que el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta que sentía algo mas que un afecto de amiga hacia ella._

_-Maldición ya voy retrasada – decía la pelirroja mientras apuraba el paso, hacia el restaurante donde se vería con Harry – Buenas tardes me están esperando – le dijo al hombre que estaba parado junto a la puerta del restaurante y quien le pregunto_

_-¿A nombre de quien esta la reservación?  
-A nombre de Harry Potter_

_Entonces el hombre reviso la lista y después de un minuto le dijo_

_-Sígame por favor – y la guío hasta una mesa del centro donde para sorpresa de la pelirroja ya la esperaba Harry, acompañado de Ron y una chica que ella no conocía_

_-Aquí es – dijo el hombre y dio media vuelta_

_-Gracias _

_-Vaya hermanita, si quieres no llegues – dijo Ron un tanto malhumorado ya que no habían comido por estar esperando a su hermana_

_-Lo siento, pero no pude salir antes _

_-No le hagas caso Ginny, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – y quiero presentarte a alguien, Ginny ella es Hermione – dijo el moreno mientras la castaña con una sonrisa le tendía la mano a la pelirroja _

_-Mucho gusto_

_-Igualmente – respondiendo el gesto_

_-Mi novia_

"_Mi novia" fue la ultima frase que resonó en el cerebro de Ginny, antes de escuchar como su corazón de partía en pedazos_

_-Vaya… eso es… ¡grandioso! – dijo una vez que se recupero de la noticia _

_-Si, si muy bonito, pero ahora que la princesa se digno a honrarnos con su presencia, podrías decirnos para que nos querías a los dos en este lugar – intervino Ron mientras miraba con tristeza pasar las charolas de comida que llevaban los meseros, a varias mesas, menos a la suya_

_-Bueno la razón por la que los cite aquí es muy simple, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y quiero que sean mis testigos, ya que Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar – anuncio Harry mientras sostenía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, Ron por su parte salto de su sitio y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, Ginny por su parte se hundió en un poso muy profundo de dolor del cual salio solo por la mirada de extrañaza que Hermione le dirigía desde el otro lado de la mesa, entonces como por arte de magia en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y felicito a la castaña_

_-Felicidades Hermione, en verdad espero que tu y Harry sean felices_

_-Gracias Ginny, en verdad te lo agradezco _

_Y esa fue una de las pocas veces que Hermione y Ginny estuvieron en un mismo lugar y que hablaron, ya que la pelirroja había decidido, que mientras menos viera a la castaña, le seria más fácil no odiarla por haberse interpuesto entre ella y Harry._

_:-:-:-:_

-Señorita Weasley hablaron de su oficina y dijeron que tiene que revisar loa planos para…- comenzó a decir la muchacha del servicio pero Ginny la interrumpió

-Ahora no Aurora, ya estoy muy retrazada – terminado de arreglarse

-Pero dijeron que es urgente

-Llama a la oficina y di que te comuniquen con Padma le explicas lo que pasa y que ella se encargue, y yo lo reviso mañana

-Como diga

Problemas de la empresa era lo que menos le importaba a Ginny en ese momento, ya que estaba en verdad emocionada por su cita con Harry, puesto que era la primera vez que estarían solos desde el accidente de Hermione, el cual había provocado un cierto distanciamiento entre ellos.

-Aurora, ya me voy, regresare tarde así que no me esperes – dijo la pelirroja mientras tonaba su abrigo

-Si, señorita como ust… vaya señorita, se ve muy linda, el señor Potter se ira de espalda cuando la vea – dijo la joven cuando vio a Ginny quien llevaba un vertido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y que se anudaba por el cuello

-Gracias Aurora, tu siempre tan linda conmigo. Pero lo que te decía, no me esperes yo traigo la llave conmigo o tal vez me quede a dormir con Harry – dijo y salio de la casa con dirección al restaurante donde se vería con Harry

:-:-:-:-:

-Papá ya te dije que estere bien, ya puedo cuidarme sola, además la señora Lysasek dijo que vendría a verme cada media hora – decía Samantha cundo Harry por décima vez en un minuto le había preguntado si no quería ir con el y con Ginny a cenar

-Hija, ya se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero de cualquier forma me preocupa que…

-Papá

-Esta bien ya entendí, pero toma, este es el número del restaurante donde estaré, así que si necesitas algo o cualquier cosa, llámame de acuerdo

-Bien, te prometo que te llamare si se llega a ofrecer algo, ahora vete que seguramente Ginny te esta esperando – dijo Samantha con una sonrisa forzada, ya que no le agradaba nada la idea que su padre la dejara sola por irse con la pelirroja

-En ese caso te veo mañana

-Claro pa, y espero que te diviertas – dijo la chica antes de encender el televisor, entonces Harry tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa no muy convencido de que ir con Ginny fuera precisamente lo mejor en este momento

:-:-:-:-:

Ginny ya tenía un rato esperando a Harry, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que algo le decía que el moreno no llegaría y ese temor se vio confirmado cuando su celular sonó

-Bueno

-Ginny, soy yo Harry

-Harry, ¿Dónde estas? Ya llevo un buen rato esperándote, por que aun no llegas

-Lo siento no era mi intención hacerte esperar, pero ha ocurrido algo con Hermione y tuve que venir al hospital, así que no podré llegar al restaurante – le informo – lo siento

Ginny en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar, pero se dio cuenta que no seria lo más apropiado estando en el lugar, en donde estaba y sobre todo si no quería empezar una pelea con Harry en la cual sabía que ella era la que saldría perdiendo.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo lo importante ahora es que Hermione este bien

-Si, eso es lo que importa, y gracias por entender

-No es nada, pero dime que día nos vemos – pregunto con la ilusión que Harry le dijera que al día siguiente, pero vaya que se llevo una decepción cuando el moreno respondió

-No lo se Ginny, lo mejor es que no pongamos una fecha. Así que yo te busco de acuerdo

-Esta bien, estaré esperando tu llamada

-Bien, entonces adiós – y colgó antes de que la pelirroja le pudiera decir algo

-¿Señorita ya va ha ordenar? – pregunto el mesero

-No, no voy a ordenar nada – dijo Ginny, tomo sus cosas y salio del restaurante

:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber dejado plantada a Ginny, pero por mas que intento llegar al lugar de la cita no pudo hacerlo, ya que en su mente solo estaba una idea, y sea era estar con Hermione, por eso fue al hospital en donde después de convencer a las enfermeras pudo pasar al cuarto de la castaña, y ahí estaba junto a ella, como siempre debió de haber estado.

-Hermione, _mi_ Hermione, tienes que despertar ya que Samantha te necesita, yo te necesito, y si se que suena estupido que venga a decirte esto ahora, pero es la verdad y te prometo, no, te juro que cuando despiertes que se que será pronto voy hacer todo lo posible por volver a entrar en tu corazón – dijo mientras acariciaba la magullada mejilla de Hermione, para después depositar un suave beso en los labios de Hermione.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Aurora apenas había terminado de limpiar la cocina cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, así que salio a ver de que se trataba, y cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar vio que se trataba de Ginny que estaba hecha una furia por lo sucedido con Harry

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llego tan temprano?

-¡Nada, no paso nada! ¡Y esta es mi casa, así que puedo llegar a ella a la hora que se me pegue la gana! – Grito la pelirroja antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación

-¡Maldita, Maldita Hermione por que no puedo deshacerme de ti, para que Harry solo tenga tiempo para mi! – Decía Ginny mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Continuara…

:-:-:-:-:-:

**Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, y ¿Qué onda con Ginny? Si que la señorita se pone un tanto intensa**

**Bueno me voy**

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima**

**Y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo**


End file.
